Ghostly Affection
by Mikagdia64
Summary: Lucas moves into a new house, to be greeted by a ghost that already lives there? As the weeks turn to months, Lucas starts feeling something more for the ghost named Natsu Dragneel... (ONE-SHOT, short) (I genderbent Lucy, so she is now a he and is named Lucas, cause I'm so creativeXD)


Lucas Heartfilia sighed as he opened the door to his new house, he had just moved out of the mansion, and away from his controlling father, and into a house of his own where he was free to live as he pleased without worrying about his father's watchful eye.

So when he opened his door, he wasn't expecting to see a blue spectral being floating in front of his face, the _whatever it was_ seemed to be pretty surprised to see him too, it blinked a few times before it just magically disappeared, leaving Lucas to ponder on what he had just seen.

Lucas pondered the idea of what he hell he had just seen _all day_ until he finally laid down and closed his eyes, coming to the conclusion that what he had seen was just a figment of his imagination.

Until Lucas started to see the weird blue spectral being again daily. He saw it when he came home from school, saw it when he woke up the next morning, and also saw it occasionally in the kitchen or livingroom.

So far, the spectral being hasn't harmed Lucas in anyway, and it doesn't seem to be aggressive, on the contrary, it actually seems to be pretty friendly, it helps him when he's cleaning his house and it also helps keep the place safe…

Lucas started getting a bit...attached...to the blue spectral being, he would count on it to help him with certain tasks, and would sometimes hear it's voice, he had a very nice voice...and he was also pretty attractive from what Lucas was able to put together after seeing quick glimpses of it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day while Lucas was sitting in the living room, he had noticed that the cushion beside him had dipped a little, maybe the ghost was sitting next to him? The light shone in through the window and directly onto that one spot, it was kinda weird, but Lucas was very distracted by what was sitting next to him…

It actually _was_ the ghost, and it seems that he sat there for a reason, because when Lucas was able to see his whole body, he smiled softly and said something, Lucas wasn't able to hear him but was able to lip read, he had said:

" _I've always wanted for you to see me_ ~"

Lucas started wanting to see him more and more, he wanted to be able to reach out and touch him, but he wasn't able to, his hand would just go straight through him and everytime Lucas would want to cry...he just wanted to hold him tightly in his arms….

One time, and one time only, he was actually able to touch the ghost, was able to actually feel the warmth seeping through the palm of his hand, which was kind of surprising, and the ghost seemed to know he was able to touch him because he reached out first...Lucas had wished and hoped that the moment would last longer, but sadly it didn't and eventually, the ghost started to slowly fade, but before he fade completely he said something again:

" _My name is Natsu Dragneel...I wish this moment could have lasted longer..._ ".

Lucas had completely lost it after that...he fell to his knees and started to cry, he was actually able to _touch him_ , and he wanted to keep doing it, he wanted to hold him forever and never let him go...but it was too short...he wouldn't ever get another opportunity like that...and it made him feel _devestated_ …he also felt like Natsu had been crying along with him…

Natsu Dragneel...Lucas would always remember that name...it was a very nice name….Lucas couldn't take it anymore...he wanted Natsu...he curled in on himself even more as he laid in bed,

"Natsu...Natsu….Natsu….", he mumbled his name again and again...he wanted to see him _so badly_ …

"Natsu...what do I have _to do_ so that I can _see you_?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu sighed and silently cried as he watched Lucas mumble his name than ask him a question...Natsu didn't know the answer to that question…

All he really did know was that he really _really_ wanted to touch Lucas...he just wanted the teen to hold him tightly...he absolutely _hated_ seeing Lucas like this...there was only one way to help Lucas...but that would be so _painful_ for Natsu...Lucas would forget about ever seeing or even _meeting_ him in person...and as a result, Natsu would disappear and would be kept besides Lucas's soul…

It would be painful, but Natsu wanted Lucas to be happy and to not be _obsessed_ with seeing him _so much_ that he eventually just snaps…

" _I love you, Lucas...and I'm sorry..._ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucas awoke the next day feeling refreshed and wondering why there were tear stains on his face, he didn't remember crying last night? All he remembers is that he had gone to bed…

Lucas walked into the living room and started to get school for school, but as he continued to walk around his house he started to feel...uneasy for some reason...uncomfortable even...something just didn't seem right...something was _off_ and Lucas felt like he was forgetting something important... _very_ important…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Lucas walked home from school that day and walked into his home, closing and locking the door behind him, he fell to his knees….he had finally figured out _what was missing_...he had been getting weird memories during school and now he knew…

Natsu was gone.

Natsu wasn't here with him anymore.

He would never _ever_ be able to see the blue spectral being again.

Lucas didn't want this...he wanted his Natsu back...he wanted him back! He wanted him to be real, to be alive, to be able to _feel him_...but that wasn't going to happen because Natsu _was_ _gone_ …

Lucas cried….he cried and leaned down onto the floor, he sobbed…

..."Natsu...come back…"...

Suddenly...Lucas passed out...and awoke again in his bed, with someone sitting next to him…

His eyes focused and properly widened as he took in the sight infront of him, it was Natsu! And he was alive, flesh and bones!

His spiky salmon hair shifted slightly as he opened his warm Onyx eyes, his cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink over his tanned skin and his plump pink lips turned into a smile as he lunged towards Lucas!

"Lucas!",

"Natsu!", Lucas held onto Natsu lighty and cried again into the teens soft salmon hair, he was real...he could touch him...he would be able to hold onto his tightly…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love you so much…", Natsu whispered as he snuggled into Lucas's chest as they both laid under the warm covers on his bed,

"I love you _so_ much more, Natsu~", Lucas fell to sleep extremely happy and pleased that night….he had finally gotten what he had always wanted…

Someone to hold close

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Thank you if you read to the end, no need to review~XP_ _Also, sorry if the title is kinda weird, I just suddenly thought of this and put it together~_


End file.
